Journal Musings
by DevilLlamaChan
Summary: Even hunters have to write their thoughts down somewhere... drabble!fic, written pre-tv series. :


**A/N: Just a random drabble fic I wrote at some early time in the morning :P Written pre-tv series, so.. yeah. Enjoy! :) x**

_xxx_

You know it's a hard life when the first thing you have to do when you wake up is shoot something in the face. Especially if said thing is a demon possessed bitch that tried to gut you while you slept. Yes I said demon, get over it they're real. As well as every other Supernatural thing you've ever heard of, which basically means: vampires, werewolves, ghosts etc... All of 'em as real as you and I, and I've been graced with the task of killing the damn things. Perfect right?

I'm at the age where I should be packing my bags, and heading off into the big wide world after my Uni course with the need for a big paying job rushing through my veins. But, I'm not and I ain't stupid either before you get any ideas. (I'm quite brainy when I want to be.) My little brother on the other hand has left, for college, smart kid he is and he's gone to the best college around as far as I know. Stanford I think it's called... Whatever, but yes I'm 21 now and hunting by myself as my old man went hay wire since Sammy left, Sammy is my brother if you didn't know. More info about me is, I'm tall, got a rockin' bod, short blondish hair, green eyes. I'm quite the lady killer if I do say so myself... Born January 24th 1979 makes me a masculine Aquarius man ladies *insert flirty wink here* and I enjoy long walks on the beach if you must know. Ahem, note the carefully placed sarcasm there?

After gagging that demon this morning I had to skat, 'cause getting blood on the carpet of a cheap motel room isn't a smart move. (And it lost me my deposit, darn.) Luckily I have a sweet ride to make my James Bond getaway. She's a beauty, my baby that is, a sleek black '97 Chevy Impala... definitely the best car in the WORLD. My Dad, John, left it to me when he went off by himself, I've tried to look for the crazy bastard but so far I've come up with zilch. He hunts well so there's no tracks to follow, I've given up for now and settled quite comfortably into the hunting way of life anyhow. It's a lonely job, the pay is crap and there's the slight risk of getting mamed or killed every pissing day of the week but the sex is great. Trust me, nothing's better than getting 'Thank you' sex from some hot chick who is "ever so grateful" for being saved, it's AWESOME. And, although I don't get paid, I can just place bets on snooker games or win a few hands in poker, I'm quite good at it you know since I was taught by the best in the business. I often use the money for beer, or 'Busty Asian Beauties' magazines but then I mostly use it on buying refills for my weaponry. I have quite a lot you know, my old man packed the 'Pala's trunk full of it; guns, knives, swords, holy water. You name it I've got it.

My job makes it so I can't stay in one town for long. I'm like a nomad and I never settle properly or go near my hometown, Kansas, if I can help it 'cause that's where my life turned shitty. You see, my Mum she... she was murdered, by a demon and my house was burnt down too. So ever since then my Dad vowed to hunt down the thing that killed her, which explains how we know so much about Supernatural creepy things that go bump in the night as well as the fact we have to hunt the bastards down.

Right now I'm sat at a roadside diner in a town I can't remember the name of, looking through newspaper after newspaper to try and find myself a new case. Drinking coffee and eating apple pie, YUM, I thought I'd add to my Dad's journal, where he wrote down everything he knows about the Supernatural. Writing kind of helps too, cures the loneliness even if for a few hours while I write crap down. 'Cause you see, I'm not a big fan of that chick-flick talking about feelings stuff, if I write it down it will make me sound less like a sissy girl and make much more sense. (It will save me the embarrassment too, and its not as if I have anyone to talk to about my feelings.) Also right this minute I'm humming a Zeppelin song, as in... Led Zeppelin? The world's best band since like, FOREVER? The song I'm humming to is in fact 'Ramble On' which has to be my favourite song of theirs, and I mean... why not? It's awesome, I repeat A-W-E-S-O-M-E. My Dad would agree, but my brother Sam wouldn't. He's more of a, Bon Jovi fan. Don't get me wrong, they're okay but... not exactly great or anything. My opinion, just saying... well writing but you know what I mean right?

Jeez, there's only so much a person can write... and I've written too much already I guess. I just need to get used to this whole making a written account of things bull, although I'm not going to start writing 'Dear Diary' and dotting my i's with little hearts or anything. 'Cause remember? Not a soppy, lovey-dovey son of a bitch. Oh, and an update on the eating pie situation... I've eaten it, I'm quite sad now; although I won't be anymore if that sexy looking waitress over by that old jukebox keeps looking over at me.. Mmhmm. Chicks dig the bad guy look, and dressed in a black shirt, black jeans, leather jacket and big boots I look the part. Maybe I should ask her the typical, cheesy "When do you finish?" line, it's tempting but I've just spotted the signs of a wendigo attack in an article about a town not far from wherever the hell I am, so back to my duty I go like a good soldier.

God damn it. *Insert annoyed face*

Well I guess this is er... goodbye for now journal thingy? Erm yeah, we'll go with that.

_Leaves are falling all around, It's time I was on my way._

_Thanks to you, I'm much obliged for such a pleasant stay._

_But now it's time for me to go. The autumn moon lights my way._

_For now I smell the rain, and with it pain, and it's headed my way._

_Sometimes I grow so tired, but I know I've got one thing I got to do... _

_Ramble On, And now's the time, the time is now, to sing my song._

_I'm goin' 'round the world, I got to find my girl, on my way._

_I've been this way ten years to the day, Ramble On,_

_Gotta find the queen of all my dreams. _

_Got no time to for spreadin' roots, The time has come to be gone._

_And to' our health we drank a thousand times, it's time to __**Ramble On**__. _

Dean Winchester

P.S: I'm not leaving any kisses, 'cause dude... that's just not manly.

P.P.S: And that's not how I roll.

P.P.P.S: This is seriously the last one now so goodbye, erm.. yeah. Bye.


End file.
